


Paying Up

by diemme



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, M/M, Male Slash, drabble and a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru and Daisuke after the men's competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fictional and not meant to imply anything about anyone's sexuality. I own nothing.

He’d always thought of Yuzuru as naïve and childish. Who wouldn’t with those cherub lips, gangly limbs and excited voice? That unabashed love of all things _Winnie the Pooh_ to the point of making the stuffed bear bow with him for all the skating viewing public to see. He’ll have to adjust his thinking now that those lips are seeking out his sensitive spots and those limbs pressing him onto the bed with all the confidence and skill that saw Yuzuru win the gold medal over the heads of his elders. Daisuke would know better than to absently respond, “Anything you like,” the next time Yuzuru proposed betting on a competition.


End file.
